Cuidando al neko
by ittoki-kun
Summary: Que pasaría si un dia Shizuo Sonohara un normal otaku se encontrara con un lindo chico, al que termina salvando y que descubre que tiene un secreto que lleva consigo y desde entonces le promete que le protegerá para que no le hagan daño y talvez de esa protección nazca el amor entre ellos dos. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Bien como ven es la primera vez que creo una historia que los personajes son creados por mi, ya la tenia empezada en el celular y hasta apenas hoy la pase a la compu :3, tambien si ven no salen mis otras personalidades y es por que la historia es de ellos, asi que no sean malos y dejen reviews para seguirle y no dejarla asi...

Esto es Yaoi, osea ChicoxChico si no te gusta solo no lo leas y sal de aqui

* * *

Shizuo se encontraba caminando para su casa, como siempre después de comprar unos magas (Si es un chico otaku)

-**Gezz todavía no estaba el tomo que tanto estaba ansiando, pero bueno al menos habia de otros asi que los compre**- se dijo asi mismo, mientras seguia el camino para su casa y tambaleaba la bolsa de los mangas

Cuando le faltaba una cuadra para llegar a su casa, vio que habia 3 personas golpeando a uno que ya se encontraba en el suelo y no lo penso 2 veces, asi que llego corriendo al tiempo que lanzaba su bolsa por la reja y se acerco a ellos.

-**Deberian dejarlo en paz no lo creen**- dijo Shizuo serio para llamar la atención de los 3 tipos

-**No es tu problema, ¡asi que largate de aqui!**-grito uno de ellos

-**Ademas si el no se defiende, eso no es nuestro problema, es suyo**- constesto pateando al chico del suelo

-**Pues mi casa es la de enfrente, no es mi culpa que viva aqui**- constesto Shizuo

-**Pues sera mas facil que ya te vallas y le hagas como que no has visto nada**-

-**Yo no voy a mentir con algo tan grave como esto**- respondio serio denuevo Shizuo mientras se agachaba a ver como estaba el chico, sintio un golpe en la cabeza, como vio que como ellos ya lo habian atacado a el, podia hacer lo mismo asi que con unas patadas y unos puñetasos logro hacer que huyeran despavoridos

-**Por fin se fueron**- murmuro y se toco la frente -**mierda estoy sangrando... ya que orita me limpiare y listo**-

Se acerco al chico que seguia temblando en el suelo -**¿Estas bien?**- pregunto mientras lo toco

-**...**- no constesto y siguio temblando

Shizuo se canso de esperar una respuesta y mejor lo cargo sin su permiso, lo que asusto un poco al otro chico

-**Tranquilo, no te hare daño**-

-**¿Como puedes asegurar eso?**- pregunto el otro tímidamente

-**Al fin hablas y sera porque te salve de esas personas**-

-**¿Por que harias eso por un desconocido?**-

-**Lo necesitabas, por cierto me llamo Shizuo ¿y tu?**-

-**Gin**-

-**¿Por que te estaban golpeando?, ¿los conoces?**-

-**No los conozco y solamente venia pasando por aqui**-

-**Te acompaño a tu casa, para que no te pase nada en el camino**-

-**No...-se aferro a Shizuo -No quiero regresar a mi casa por favor**- escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Shizuo

-**Entonces...**- abrio la reja y tomo su bolsa -**En ese caso quedate conmigo**- abrio la casa y entro, llego a su cuarto y dejo a Gin en su cama

-**Quitate el gorro para ver si no tienes una herida grave**- iba a tomar el gorro para quitárselo

-**No**- contesto serio y quito la mano de Shizuo

-**Dejame hacerlo, es necesario para ver si no tienes una herida grave- **replico alertado Shizou retirándole el gorro que traia, lo que vio lo sorprendió ya que tenia unas orejas negras de gato y con el susto se asomo una cola del mismo color

- empezo a temblar -**Por favor no me hagas nada, no como los demas..-** después de decir lo ultimo unas lagrimas amenazaban por salir por unos hermosos ojos azules

-**Tranquilo, ya te dije que yo no te aria nada**- le contesto mientras le secaba las lagrimas que amenazaban de salir con el dedo -**Yo te cuidare, no dejare que te hagan algo que no quieras**- lo abrazolo carga -**Te llevare al baño** **para que te bañes, ¿esta bien?-**

**-Si-** contesto y susurro -**Gracias..-**

* * *

Hasta aqui el primer capitulo de esta historia, si quieren ver que sucede dejen reviews y seguirle con esta hermosa historia, sayonara


	2. El baño del neko

He aquí la segundo cap, un amigo me pidió seguirlo y pues como ya paso como un mes y se que casi nadie se mete en esta categoría le seguiré aunque sea con un review por cap n.n

* * *

Lo carga y lo lleva al baño, cuando se le hizo posible lo bajo

-**Bien por lo pronto báñate y te presto algo de mi ropa para lavar la tuya**- dije shizou en lo que se acercaba ala puerta

-**Esta bien**- contesto suavemente Gin -**Olle...**- tomo la mano de Shizou **-Ahorita te vi herido, ya ¿estas bien?**- pregunto sin soltarlo

-**Si, pero no te preocupes después me curo**- contesto nervioso -**Iré al otro baño, orita te traigo la ropa-** respondió zafándose del agarre de Gin e irse de ahi

-**Se le olvido decirme como se pone el agua caliente ._.-** dijo asi mismo Gin

Después de unos 20 minutos Shizou se había bañado y limpiado cuidadosamente la herida y se dirigia al baño donde se encontraba Gin con algo de la ropa mas pequeña que tenia

-**Ya lograstes terminar Gin**- pregunto Shizou entrando al baño, que vio al pobre chico en boxer temblando de frio -**¿Gin por que estas temblando?**- lo toco y vio que estaba muy frio -**Por dios Gin te hubieras bañado con agua caliente**- le reprimió Shizou que le ponía una chamarra

-**Sabes que me puedo cambiar solo**- dijo Gin sonrojo -**Ademas no me dijiste como poner el agua caliente-** contesto un poco molesto mientras se ponía la pantalonera

-**Mmm... perdón eso si fue mi culpa-** lo cargo **-te puedes enfermar también por andar descalzo-** lo llevo denuedo ala cama y lo deja acostarse

-**Esta bien... ¿ya te cursaste la herida?**- pregunto el neko curioso

-**Si ya lo hice**- saco un botiquín -**Ahora curare las tuyas, asi que no te muevas**-

Después de unos 10 minutos todas las heridas de Gin estaban limpias, el chico estaba feliz por no tener dolor

-**Gin te puedo preguntar algo**- dijo Shizou guardando las cosas

-**¿Que cosa?**- dijo Gin mientras la cola de movía de un lado a otro

-**¿Son reales?**- pregunto mientras toco la cola de Gin

**-Nyaaa!, no hagas eso**- dio un pequeño respingo y oculto su cola

-**Perdón te altere... pero si ¿son reales la cola y orejas?**- pregunto denuedo ahora tocando las orejas suavemente

-**Si, pero no hagas eso... Nyaa!**-

-**¿Te gusta no?**- siguió tocándolas

-**Nyaaa!, Nyaa...** -es lo único que salia de la boca de Gin

-**Es divertido**- dijo shizou divertido

-**Nyaa!... Prrr...**- se escucho un suave ronroneo -**Prrr...**-

-**¿Ya se durmió?**- miro incrédulo -**Parece que tiene el mismo instinto para dormir que un gato**- se levanto y lo tapo -**Bien espero que descanse bien hasta mañana-** salio y cerro la puerta con delicadeza para no despertarlo, ya que tal vez estaría molesto que lo hiciera dormir con ese tipo de cariños.

Aunque Shizou se quedo con las ganas de dormir con el, creo que lo sorprendería y podría atacarlo por accidente asi que se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes y dormio algo intranquilo y confundido por querer estar cerca de ese extraño chico gato, al que solo apenas conocía el nombre. pero no era suficiente quería saber mas de el y protegerle Esto ultimo alerto a Shizou y se quedo pensando que tal-vez se había enamorado de ese chico a primera vista?, no puede ser posible lo acaba de conocer y sabe que casi lo violan y ahora tener esos pensamientos lo confunden mas...

Mientras el lindo neko se encontraba dormido profundamente, en su sueño reflexionaba lo que había pasado, desde escaparse de ese señor pervertido que creía como padre, así cuando trataron de asaltarlo en la noche y lo golpearan, asi como cuando vio que un desconocido lo defendia y salvo, ademas que con mucha confianza lo dejo entrar a su casa, lo dejo bañarse y quedarse con el. Su reaccion fue a diferentes a otros, no fue de perversion y odio, sino entendimiento, lo unico que talvez fue molesto que me hiciera dormir con tanto cariño, aunque si fue confortante que lo hiciera...

* * *

Bien aqui esta el capitulo que tenia pendiente a escribir, como es 14 de febrero, Feliz san valentin y pasen bien.

Estoy escribiendo esto en la biblioteca de la escuela porque no me interesa la musica que ponen (no me gustan las que ponen), espero reviews (aunque sea uno) y esperen el proximo capitulo pronto OwO/


End file.
